Gifts are commonly packaged in such a way that the type of gift or content of a gift is not readily apparent to the recipient, meaning the recipient must then open the packaging in the appropriate matter to reveal the gift. Typical gift packaging often consists of opaque paper or material that is solely present to temporarily obfuscate the contents of the gift contained therein before being discarded. Even when a gift has significant value, for example a gift card or gift voucher, unattractive or minimalist packaging such as plain paper or an envelope may lower the initial perceived value of, or appreciation for, the gift.
To provide a more lasting reminder of the gift or increase the initial appreciation for the gift, however, it may be desirable to utilize packaging that the recipient will keep in addition to the gift. Specifically, it would be desirable to utilize packaging that can serve as a stand-alone, aesthetically pleasing reminder of the gift itself or the occasion where the gift was granted. It may also be desirable to utilize gift packaging that alludes to the contents therein, thus heightening the anticipation of the recipient.
It is an object of the invention to provide gift packaging containers that, amongst other features and advantages, address these objectives. It is an object of certain embodiments of the invention to provide a gift packaging container. It is an object of certain other embodiments of the invention to provide a method for packaging gifts. These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention or of certain embodiments of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following disclosure and description of exemplary embodiments.